peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 June 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-06-15 ; Comments *Peel reads out the listings for the Riverside venue in Newcastle. Over the following week you could have seen headliners Swervedriver, Babes in Toyland, The Hard-Ons, Flowered Up and Moose. Sessions *Billy Bragg #7. Debut broadcast. *First Offence repeat of sole session, first broadcast 16 March 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of this session) Tracklisting *''Start of show on File 1 File a and File 3'' *Fastbacks: Impatience ('The Answer Is You' single) Sub Pop *Catherine Wheel: Shallow ('Painful Thing' EP) Wilde Club *Superman & Spiderman: War Disease (7") Outernational *Billy Bragg: The Few (session) *First Offence: A Brotherhood Of Man (session) *Guana Batz: Werewolf Blues (LP - Revenge of the Killer Pussies) Anagram GRAM17 1984 *Goodnight Said Florence: OV (12") Different Class/BMG *Howlin' Wolf: Shake It For Me (LP - Moanin' & Howlin') *''John has mislaid the news jingle'' 11:30 news (mostly cut on file a) *Wig: Just Obscene (mini-album - ) Nocturnal # missing on file a *DJ Dick: Weekend (7" Edit) (7") Low Spirit Recordings EFA 04018-40 S *''John has rediscovered the news jingle'' *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Fear (Of The Unknown) (album - Superstition) Polydor 847731-1 *Yo Yo Honey: Get It On (Ragga Mix) (12") Jive JIVE T 281 *''tape flip on File 3'' *Inspiral Carpets: St Kilda ('Please Be Cruel' b-side) Mute *Mighty Diamonds: Respect Due (single) Outernational (tape flip '''file a '''to '''file b' during track)'' *Belt: Bad Breed *Moose: Suzanne (Cool Breeze EP) Hut *Billy Bragg: Accident Waiting To Happen (session) *''File 1 ends and File 2 begins'' *Moody Boys: Free (CD - Give Peace A Dance) *Velvet Crush: Ash And Earth (single) Seminal Twang *First Offence: Money (session) *Butt Steak: House Is A Mess (LP - Fattys Got More Blood) Merkin *I, Ludicrous: Duller Than … (CD/LP - Light & Bitter) Rodney, Rodney! RODNEY6CD/RODNEY6 11/1990 *Spitfire: Translucent (Translucent EP) Eve *''File 3 cuts out during above'' *Altern 8: Infiltrate 202 (single - The Vertigo EP) Network NWKT24/NWKCD24 *''File b ends. Following tracks only available on file 2'' *Fall: Joker Hysterical Face (album - Room To Live) Camera (JP - 'You see they've always been wonderful') *Tony Rebel: War On Crime () Penthouse *Circus Lupus: Chinese Nitro () Cubist Productions (JP announces that he played the wrong side last week) *Billy Bragg: Tank Part Salute (session) *First Offence: Drugs (session) *Lawnmower Death: Kids Of America () Earache *Martin Rakitoa Alimanana King Song (album - Madagasikari 1 - Current Traditional Music Of Madagascar) Globestar *Bhang Revival: One Day (EP - Noise From Nowhere Number 7) Toxic Shock *Beats International: Three Foot Skank (compilation album - Give Peace A Dance) *Thing: Weirdo Riding () Noiseville (JP mentions that the only thing he doesn't like about Noiseville Records is their habit of making 7" records that play at 33 1/3. Yes, you can guess what just happened...) *Cybertron Featuring Lady Jay: Strutt Your Stuff (Strutt Your Stuff) Cybertronics CYB 6 *Bob: Nothing For Something (album - Leave the Straight Life Behind) *Ed's Redeeming Qualities: Bob (album - More Bad Times) Flying Fish FF 549 *Amayenge: Munise Munise (12" EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS 067 *Venus Beads: Moon Is Red (LP - Incision) Emergo *... tape cuts out ... Files ;Name *a) Peel-1991-06-15-Billy-Bragg-and-First-Offence-A.mp3 *b) Peel-1991-06-15-Billy-Bragg-and-First-Offence-B.mp3 *1) John Peel 19910615 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 / 1991-06-15 a John Peel 19910615 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910615 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 / 1991-06-15 b John Peel 19910615 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) 1991-06-15 Peel Show R168.mp3 ;Length *a) 46:58 *b) 45:52 *1) 1:11:47 *2) 1:34:37 *3) 1:34:02 ;Other *Shared via Peel Newsgroup *a) and b) Many thanks to Alan. *File 1 consists of the start of the show down to the second Billy Bragg track,and includes the whole news bulletin, and the Wig track, not previously listed in File 1. *File 2 continues with the Moody Boys and ends around 19 minutes before the end of the show. *File 3 created from R168 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * a) b) unavailable * 1) 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Rich 200 Category:Wrong Speed Moment